Bridge Over Broken Water
"Bridge Over Broken Water" is the 22nd episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Due date is here and the ritual is ready - Primadonna Girl and James 1234 enact the final stages of their plan to get to Storywik. Meanwhile, Silvia works everything out from the other side of things, aiding the ritual with her own spells as Joanna grows weaker, whilst Rena, Justine and Liz search for the town's mysterious new villainess. And in the Wikia world that was, Prima is badly treated by her mother and longs for a daughter of her own so that she can treat her right... but first she needs to gain her strength. Plot A large, magnificent choir can be heard singing their hearts out within a big hall in the Glee Wiki; heading them is the beautiful Taylor Alison Swift, and said beauty is only matched by her gorgeous voice, for she is one of the best singers ever to grace Glee Wiki history. As the songs go on, Primadonna Girl can be seen entering behind them, trying to blend in with the crowd but accidentally knocking things over and causing a view of the choir members to stare awkwardly. She takes her place towards the front, near Taylor Alison Swift, and she begins to sing… it's awful. Screechy and out-of-tune and just awful. The entire choir stops, and Taylor Alison Swift looks towards her daughter in utter shame. Prima just looks embarrassed. Prima looks happy in the present, rubbing her now enormous pregnant belly which looks about ready to pop with one hand and holding Dlrgirl75's golden lamp in the other, as she stares at Joe and Josh, who are tied to chairs set a little apart from one another. Joe's chair is positioned in the chalk circle with symbols around it that was used to send him to Maine as a baby; James 1234 is currently using his own chalk to redefine the line, for it has grown faint over time. "Isn't this fun?" Prima says, staring at the two captive men who stare back at her indignantly, "I just can't wait to be reunited with my daughter… and so soon." "In your dreams, you crazy bitch," Joe spits, and Prima looks towards him, tilting her head to the side and saying, "Excuse me?" "You are crazy if you think I'm gonna let you anywhere near Justine!" Josh exclaims. "My daughter's name is Lady Junky!" Prima exclaims, "Have you grown too used to your Virus, Reg? Well, perhaps you should shut up, for the only reason you're even still alive is that we might need you in the ritual – basically, you're expendable. So, if you want to keep your head, keep your mouth closed." They go back to their indignant stares, and Prima says to herself, "Now, what was I talking about? That's right! My lovely daughter Lady Junky…" Justine enters her apartment, followed by Rena, followed by Liz. "Alright," says the latter, "We were unable to find any clues at the bakery, but the woman, whoever she was, arrived here first to knock you out, so I'm hoping we can lift some evidence." Justine looks towards the mess made in the kitchen area from when Liz was flung into it and frowns; Rena, meanwhile, kneels down at the carpet and notices remnants of the dust used to knock he and his wife out. "Hey, come look at this," he calls, and Liz and Justine are soon kneeling down on either side of him. "Silvia!" Justine suddenly exclaims. Rena turns to her, saying, "What?" and Justine explains, "We can research the dust in some of the magic books at her library and find out where he came from." "Good idea," says Liz, "Except one thing – we're not exactly welcome at the moment." "But this is an emergency," Justine argues, "We have to try." The three of them are next seen outside the library, knocking on the door; however, nobody's inside, and they appear disappointed. "Stand aside," says Justine as she takes a set of her father's skeleton keys from her purse and uses it to unlock the premises. She enters, followed by her husband, and Liz is the last to go in, muttering to herself, "Still… I wonder where she is…" Silvia is stood in her kitchen in front of a bubbling cauldron, still dressed in her black cloak, but with the hood down and the veil removed. "So cliché…" she says to herself, "At least I had the chance to modernize it." She looks towards the laptop on the kitchen counter, through which she's running very crucial computer coding which should aid the ritual, being sent to her from her computer at the library one section at a time. She takes the vial containing Rena and Lady's hairs and drops it in whole, causing a large splash and flash which she manages to avoid. She then waves her hands over it in an attempt to pour Peep's magic into the mixture. However, she frowns as she deduces that it's not enough, and so she removes her cloak and heads upstairs to the bedroom, where Joanna is sleeping. She shakes her girlfriend, but Joanna merely stirs, and doesn't wake up. "Well, I need more, so I guess I'll just, sorta… do this then…" She sits on the end of the bed and pulls back the covers and begins to remove Joanna's pajama bottoms. "All for this darn ritual," she says as she moves forward. "So when does this 'ritual' start?" Josh asks sassily back down in the basement laboratory of DeviousPeep's church. Suddenly, Prima gives a stir of pain, clutching her belly and dropping Dlrgirl's lamp on the floor, causing the worried genie to emerge. Prima's contraction ends and she smiles, looking towards Josh and smiling, for she believes he may have just jinxed it. Suddenly, her waters break all over the floor, and she gives a squeal of excitement, exclaiming, "Look at that! I'm gonna be a mommy!" "Mom, please!" Primadonna Girl calls out in flashback as she and her mother stand opposite one another. "No, Prima… this was the last straw… you've brought shame to our family that you cannot retract; as such… you will no longer be accepted as part of the family." "I'm sorry!" Prima cries, "We can't all be great singers!" "I am!" Taylor cries in retort, "My mother was, her mother was… what's wrong with you?" "I… I'm sorry…" she cries again. "Apology not accepted," Taylor tells her, "Pack your bags, I want you gone by tomorrow; I can't stand to look at or listen to you anymore." "Well I don't want to go! You can't just sweep me under the rug!" Prima exclaims, wiping her tears and approaching her mother. "You gonna stop me? Are you? You can't Prima – you're a weakling. Another dose of shame upon this family." Prima's tears return as she shrinks back down, telling Taylor that she's a terrible mother, adding that, one day, she'll have a daughter of her own, and she'll treat her right; she won't care about silly superficial things – she'll simply love her. Justine is seen rummaging through spell books in the back of the library along with Rena and Liz, when the latter gets the idea to check the library's computer database to see what books might help and where they are. She sits herself behind the desk and shakes the mouse, taking it off of screensaver and revealing a complex computer code running through it, emailing itself to Silvia's laptop at home. Liz is deeply confused and just stares at it, but when the screen stands still, some words become visible: hairs of the savior's mother and father. The sheriff is suddenly forced to realize that it was Silvia who kidnapped Rena and Justine, for some sort of spell. "Guys!" Liz exclaims, and Rena and Justine approach her, asking what's wrong. "It's Silvia," Liz reveals, "She's our masked villainess…" The Bureaucrats are shocked. Prima screams as the process of labor begins, and she's lain down on a bed which has been placed within its own chalk circle of symbols. Following her contraction, Prima breathes heavily before exclaiming that this is her time. "Indeed," James says with a smile as he dips his fingers into a small bowl of blood and uses it to draw symbols on her now exposed belly. As this is going on, Dlrgirl can be seen sneaking over to Joe and Josh, and she attempts to untie the former first. "Don't even think about it, genie!" Prima exclaims, breathing heavily again, "Back in your lamp!" With that, Dlr is forced back into yellow smoke form and goes back into her golden container, much to the disappointment of James and Prima's prisoners. "That's right," Prima says, feeling another contraction coming, "Nothing gets past Primadonna Girl." Primadonna, dressed in rags, is standing at the side of the road as it begins to rain, trying to hitch-hike her way out of the Glee Wiki. However, a horse and carriage drives right past her, running through a puddle and splashing her with muddy water as it goes. She continues walking, sadly, and eventually ends up slipping in the mud and falling onto all fours. The rain continues pounding down, and she just stares at the reflection of her face in the puddle in front of her. "Filthy, disgusting weakling!" she yells at herself, crying as she splashes her hand through the puddle, distorting the reflection. She cries, and cries, and cries, but suddenly, a handsome man stands before her and extends his arm. "Need a hand?" asks Matthewvp09, and Prima looks up, reaching out her own arm and allowing him to take her hand in his. Prima is squeezing James' hand tightly as the process of labor intensifies, but when her contraction ends he lets go, saying that he has to anoint the savior. Prima nods, letting him go, and summons her genie. Dlrgirl emerges from her lamp and says, "Mistress mine… moo. What do you want?" "Hold my hand!" Prima orders, and Dlr is forced to do so. As Prima takes to squeezing her genie's hand, James takes his bowl of blood and begins using his fingers to paint symbols onto Joe's face, much to his displeasure. "You won't get away with this," Joe promises. "Get away with what exactly?" James wonders, pointing out, "You've been trying to stop us all this time, but all we're interested in is getting to the new land. We don't even care about you. You're a means to an end. And once we're there, you will be too, and you can go off and do whatever you want and we'll never trouble you again… presuming you don't interfere with our plans, of course." "You want to kill people…" Joe utters; James continues drawing on him, and adds, "I want to kill a person. And don't be so self-righteous. Are you telling me you have never killed people? And what about the so-called Evil Bureaucrat here? You don't get a nickname like that for being the epitome of innocence." "I wouldn't have been able to survive without him," Joe argues, "He's changed." Josh looks somewhat touched to hear this, but James ignores what's been said, continuing with his own speech in saying, "And Primadonna Girl… she just wants to be with her daughter… what's so bad about that?" "Look, you can dress it up all you want," Josh says, "But no matter what, I'm the Mayor of that town, and it's my job to make sure it remains safe." In Storywik, Silvia, having redressed in her cloak, is adding ingredients to her cauldron. "Soon… soon," she utters, waving her hands over it and pouring DeviousPeep's magic into the ritual. "Oh, I hope this town burns when we reunite, my love… I sincerely hope it does…" "The world is destined to burn eventually, that's what I believe," says Matthewvp09 in flashback, sitting in his home in the Once Upon a Time Wiki opposite Primadonna Girl, who's drying off. "Thank you for helping me," Prima tells him, but Matthew assures her that it was no trouble at all, for he saw something in her when he found her on that road; "Something… strong. Something worthy." "Are you sure you were looking at me?" Prima asks, and Matthew smiles, answering positively. "But, but I'm not… strong," she assures him, "I'm…" she frowns, "A weakling." "For now, maybe…" Matthew says. "What do you mean?" Prima wonders, at which he takes out a large, leather-bound book. He explains that he used to spend his time drinking and sleeping around, mainly seducing witches, until he met this one witch who introduced him to this book; "I mean, I stole it from her, but that's hardly the point." "What is the point?" asks Prima. "The point is what this book reveals," he says, turning it to a specific page and allowing her to read. "What's a… Bot?" Prima wonders. "Bots," Matthew explains, "Are mystical beings capable of entering your body and attaching themselves to your soul." "Oh, dear…" Prima utters. "No," he assures her, "It's a good thing." "Being possessed is a good thing?" she asks. "It's not really what you'd call a possession," Matthew assures her, "When a Bot enters you, you're still you… just with your empathy and compassion stripped away. They enhance your strength, your durability, your stamina, your reflexes, they… they make you better. Like I said, I used to be a lowlife, but… upon learning this… I've never yearned for anything more." "So, these things… they can make me strong?" Prima asks excitedly, "Where… are they?" "That's the more tricky part," Matthew reveals, "Millennia ago, the Bots were trapped within an ancient seal. I've been researching, and I think I've found out where it is…" "Where?" Prima wonders. "Here, in the Once Upon a Time Wiki… in the sysop treasury," he reveals. "Oh, dear…" Prima utters, "How will we get to it?" "You break in, of course," Matthew tells her. "I break in? Why just me?" "Well, you want to prove your worth to the Bots, don't you? You want them to choose to bind themselves to you?" "Yes," Prima decides. Prima screams again as she enters the final stages of labor. "It's coming!" she exclaims, "It's coming!" James is over by the ingredients of the ritual, saying foreign words as he sets them alight. Joe feels a stir as his raw inner magic begins to stir, and Prima gives one last scream, breathing heavily and uttering to her genie, "I wish… I wish… for magic!" Back in time, Matthew latches a rope to the top of the wall surrounding the Once Upon a Time Wiki palace and Prima, who's standing next to him, is told to climb it. She begins to do so, grabbing the rope with her feet against the wall and slowly making her way upwards, eventually falling into the shrubbery on the other side. "Good luck," Matthew calls to her, and she sneakily enters the palace, having learned the directions to the sysop treasury from her new partner in crime. She eventually makes it to the double doors and tries to shimmy open the lock with a dagger she's been given, however, she's suddenly alarmed by the sound of two approaching Chat Moderators, and her startle causes her to drop said dagger. "Oi!" one of the Chat Mods yells, and Prima turns to him, not knowing what to do. The other Chat Mod seizes her, and asks what she thinks she's doing. "I… I…" she utters. "Check out this blubbering weakling," the first one says, and the second one, holding her, laughs, commenting, "What is she? The third in a month to try?" "Probably another of Matthew's girls – how many has he manipulated in to stealing that bleedin' thing for him?" Prima looks hurt as she's carried away, seized by her other arm by the other Chat Mod, and they drag her away. "Come on," one says, "You're being taken to see the Bureaucrat." Prima looks deeply worried. Light bursts forth from between Prima's legs as the magic she's been impregnated in finally pours out, at the same time as Dlrgirl grants the villainess' wish for magic, meaning that Primadonna Girl now has her own magical powers, which combines with the magic she's currently giving birth to. The chalk symbols light up and the blood symbols circulate power, for both Prima and for Joe, who's writhing in pain as he grandmother smiles, finding this experience glorious. Josh just looks worried, while James continues uttering foreign words to fuel the spell, burning the ingredients needed for this ritual to be a success. Rena, Justine and Liz are approaching Silvia's house as she too reads foreign words in front of her cauldron, aiding the ritual from the other side of things. She finishes, and then notices the trio of heroes approaching through her kitchen window. "Ugh," she says, "What are these numb nuts doing here?" The floor of Peep's church begins to crack and quake as the ritual takes effect. James finishes his reading the light continues to swirl from Prima, and from Joe, and James pours his own magic into it as well. "To the new world!" he exclaims almightily. A portal is opening… Rena, Justine and Liz burst into Silvia's house and they see her at the cauldron. "Too late," she tells them with a smile. Light begins to form in thin air as the portal comes through into Storywik. Suddenly, with the sheer power of it all, Silvia's entire house explodes. Wreckage. That's all that's left; wreckage. Silvia's house in the suburbs of Storywik has been reduced to a pile of rubble. Suddenly, some bricks begin to move, and James 1234 stands up, cackling. Primadonna Girl is the next to rise, and James helps her to her feet, her baby bump now having shrank. With her newfound magical powers, Prima raises a hand and causes Dlrgirl's lamp to fly into her palm. They smile at one another and take a step forward, free amidst Storywik at last… Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Primadonna Girl-Centric